Angels
' Angels' are a race of supernatural beings native to Heaven. They are extremely powerful beings that were created by God. They were created before humans. But although both were created by God, angels are very different from humans. First Sphere Seraphim Seraphim surround the divine throne in this illustration from the Petites Heures de Jean de Berry, a 14th-century illuminated manuscript.Main article: SeraphSeraphim (singular "Seraph"), mentioned in Isaiah 6:1-7,3 serve as the caretakers of God's throne and continuously shout praises: "Holy, holy, holy is the Lord of hosts. All the earth is filled with His Glory." The name Seraphim means "the burning ones." The Seraphim have six wings; two covering their faces, two covering their genitals ("feet"), and two with which they fly. Two of the Seraphim are named Seraphiel and Metatron, according to some books. Seraphiel is said to have the head of an eagle. It is said that such a bright light emanates from them that nothing, not even other angelic beings, can look upon them. It is also said that there are four of them surrounding God's throne, where they burn eternally from love and zeal for God. Cherubim A cherub, as described by Ezekiel and according to traditional Christian iconography.Main article: CherubCherubim have four faces: one of each a man, an ox, a lion, and a griffon. They have four conjoined wings covered with eyes, and they have ox's feet. Cherubim guard the way to the tree of life in the Garden of Eden (Genesis 3:24)4 and the throne of God (Ezekiel 28:14-16).5 The cherubim are mentioned in Genesis 3:24;4 Exodus 25:17-22; 2 Chronicles 3:7-14; Ezekiel 10:12–14,6 28:14-16;5 1 Kings 6:23–28;7 and Revelation 4:6-8. Modern English usage has blurred the distinction between cherubim and putti. Putti are the winged human baby/toddler-like beings traditionally used in figurative art. St. Thomas Aquinas theorized that Satan is a fallen Cherub.8 Thrones or Ophanim One traditional depiction of the chariot vision, based on the description in Ezekiel.Main articles: Thrones and OphanThe "Thrones" (Gr. thronos) or Elders, also known as the Erelim or Ophanim, are a class of celestial beings mentioned by Paul of Tarsus in Colossians 1:16 (New Testament). They are living symbols of God's justice and authority, and have as one of their symbols the throne. These high celestial beings appear to be mentioned again in Revelation 11:16. The Ophanim (Heb. ofanim: Wheels, also known as Thrones, from the vision of Daniel 7:9) are unusual looking even compared to the other celestial beings; They appear as a beryl-coloured wheel-within-a-wheel, their rims covered with hundreds of eyes. They are closely connected with the Cherubim: "When they moved, the others moved; when they stopped, the others stopped; and when they rose from the earth, the wheels rose along with them; for the spirit of the living creatures Cherubim was in the wheels." Ezekiel 10:17 NRSV. Second Sphere Angels of the Second Sphere work as heavenly governors. Dominions The "Dominions" (lat. dominatio, plural dominationes, also translated from the Greek term kyriotites as "Lordships") are presented as the hierarchy of celestial beings "Lordships" in the De Coelesti Hierarchia. The Dominions, also known as the Hashmallim, regulate the duties of lower angels. It is only with extreme rarity that the angelic lords make themselves physically known to humans. They are also the angels who preside over nations. The Dominions are believed to look like divinely beautiful humans with a pair of feathered wings, much like the common representation of angels, but they may be distinguished from other groups by wielding orbs of light fastened to the heads of their scepters or on the pommel of their swords. Virtues The "Virtues" or "Strongholds" lie beyond the ophanim (Thrones/Wheels). Their primary duty is to supervise the movements of the heavenly bodies in order to ensure that the cosmos remains in order. The term appears to be linked to the attribute "might", from the Greek root "δύναμις" in Ephesians 1:21, which is also translated as "Virtue". They are presented as the celestial Choir "Virtues", in the Summa Theologica. Traditional theological conceptions of the Virtues might appear to describe the same Order called the Thrones (Gr. thronos), (in which case the Ophanim may not be the same thing as "Thrones"). From Dionysius the Areopagite: "The name of the holy Virtues signifies a certain powerful and unshakable virility welling forth into all their Godlike energies; not being weak and feeble for any reception of the divine Illuminations granted to it; mounting upwards in fullness of power to an assimilation with God; never falling away from the Divine Life through its own weakness, but ascending unwaveringly to the superessential Virtue which is the Source of virtue: fashioning itself, as far as it may, in virtue; perfectly turned towards the Source of virtue, and flowing forth providentially to those below it, abundantly filling them with virtue."[citation needed] Powers or Authorities The "Powers" (lat. potestas (f), pl. potestates), or "Authorities", from the Greek exousies, (see Greek root in Eph 3:10) appear to collaborate, in power and authority, with the Principalities (Rulers). The Powers are the bearers of conscience and the keepers of history. They are also the warrior angels created to be completely loyal to God. Some believe that no Power has ever fallen from grace, but another theory states that Satan was the Chief of the Powers before he Fell (see also Ephesians 6:12). Their duty is to oversee the distribution of power among humankind, hence their name. Paul used the term rule and authority in Ephesians 1:21 [1], and rulers and authorities in Ephesians 3:10 [2]. He may have been referring to the rulers and authorities of humanity, instead of referring to angels.[citation needed] Third Sphere Angels who function as heavenly messengers and soldiers. Principalities or Rulers The "Principalities" (lat. principatus, pl. principatūs) also translated as "Princedoms" and "Rulers", from the Greek arche (see Greek root in Eph 3:10), appear to collaborate, in power and authority with the Powers (Authorities). The Principalities are shown wearing a crown and carrying a sceptre. Their duty also is said to be to carry out the orders given to them by the Dominions and bequeath blessings to the material world. Their task is to oversee groups of people. They are the educators and guardians of the realm of earth. Like beings related to the world of the germinal ideas, they are said to inspire living things to many things such as art or science. Paul used the term rule and authority in Ephesians 1:21 [3], and rulers and authorities in Ephesians 3:10 [4]. He may have been referring to the rulers and authorities of men or societies, instead of referring to angels.[citation needed] Archangels Main article: ArchangelEnlargeGuido Reni's archangel Michael (in the Capuchin church of Santa Maria della Concezione, Rome, 1636) tramples Satan.The word "archangel" comes from the Greek αρχάγγελος (archangělǒs), meaning chief angel, a translation of the Hebrew רב־מלאך (rav-mal'ákh) 9 It derives from the Greek archō, meaning to be first in rank or power; and aggělǒs which means messenger. The word is only used twice in the New Testament: 1 Thessalonians 4:16 and Jude 1:9. Only archangels Michael and Gabriel are mentioned by name in the New Testament. Michael is the only angel the Bible named expressly as "the" archangel. In the Book of Daniel he is referred to as "one of the chief princes". The word "prince" here is the ancient Hebrew word sar, which means: "a head person (of any rank or class), a chief, a general etc."9 In most Christian traditions Gabriel is also considered an archangel, but there is no direct literal support for this assumption. The name of the archangel Raphael appears only in the Book of Tobit (Tobias). Tobit is considered Deuterocanonical by Roman Catholics (both Eastern and Western Rites) and Eastern Orthodox Christians. The Book of Tobit is also read by Anglicans and Lutherans, but not by Reformed Christians or Baptists. Raphael said to Tobias that he was "one of the seven who stand before the Lord", and it is generally believed that Michael and Gabriel are two of the other six. A fourth Archangel is Uriel whose name literally means "Fire of God" or "Light of God." Uriel's name is the only one not mentioned in the Lutheran Bible, but plays, however, a prominent role in an apocryphon read by Anglican and Russian Orthodox Christians: The second Book of Esdras (fourth Books of Esdras in the Latin Vulgate). In the book he unveils seven prophecies to the prophet Ezra, after whom the book is named. He also plays a role in the apocryphal Book of Enoch, which is considered canonical only by the Ethiopian Orthodox Church. Another possible interpretation of the seven archangels is that the seven are the seven spirits of God that stand before the throne described in the Book of Enoch, and in the Book of Revelation.10 The Seven Archangels are said to be the guardian angels of nations and countries, and are concerned with the issues and events surrounding these, including politics, military matters, commerce and trade: e.g. Archangel Michael is traditionally seen as the protector of Israel and of the ecclesia (Gr. root ekklesia from the New Testament passages), theologically equated as the Church, the forerunner of the spiritual New Israel. It is possible to make a distinction between archangel (with a lower-case a) and Archangel (with an uppercase A). The former can denote the second-lowest choir (arch-angels in the sense of being just above the lowest Choir of angels that is called only "angels") but the latter may denote the highest of all the angels (i.e., Arch-angels in the sense of being above all angels, of any Choir. The seven highest Seraphim, Michael being the highest of all, once Satan fell). Angels An angel comforting Jesus, by Carl Heinrich Bloch, 1865-1879.Main article: AngelThe "angels", (malakhim Greek angělǒs) messengers, are the lowest order of the angels, and the most recognized. They are the ones most concerned with the affairs of living things. Within the category of the angels, there are many different kinds, with different functions. The angels are sent as messengers to mankind. 'Powers:' Grace: '''Celestials are extremely powerful beings that possess a wide range of abilities. Firstly, inside vessels, angels greatly elevate the physical attributes of their host. Although, archangels are much more particular with whom they can occupy, as they specifically require the bodies of their respective true vessels, as other mortal vessels will eventually wither and decompose while containing an archangel. Archangels possess all the abilities inherent in every angel but to an elevated degree, as well as other, more special abilities that most angels are incapable of using like weather manipulation, control over the elements and they all possess a more wide knowledge and understanding of the Universe than even applied with angels. The following list documents their powers and abilities. '''Angelic Possession: Like demons, angels have the ability to possess human beings. But unlike demons, angels must bear the permission of the host before they can claim his or her body. Many angels don't randomly select a human to use, as they generally inhabit humans of special lineages. This ability seems to be the core where all their other abilities manifest from. Luminescence: '''Angels have the power over holy light. They can emit bursts of light from their body, they can channel the light through their body and project a concentrated and powerful blast of Holy energy, conclusively repelling, agonizing or vanquishing supernatural beings. This also gives them the ability to purify ("heal") the souls of those who deserve forgiveness or punishment. '''Teleportation: Angels have the ability to teleport anywhere in the world. They also have the ability to teleport others with them. Angels can also teleport others to a location without actually having to go to the location themselves. Pyrokinesis: '''Angels can spontaneously combust, generate and manipulate fire and heat. They are capable of extinguishing fire, throwing fire and projecting heat, and creating large wildfires and infernos with a thought. And they are capable of bombarding objects with fireballs in varying intensity and size, and conjure and wield flaming swords and generate force fields or shields of flame. '''Telekinesis: Angels have the ability to move objects with their mind. Their telekinesis is powerful enough to throw beings across a room, break a human's neck, or pin them to a wall. Superhuman Strength: Angels, inside vessels, greatly elevate the physical attributes of their host, like the strength and durability capacity. Due to this and other factors, humans shouldn't engage in combat with an angel unless their are armed with an angelic weapon. Exorcism: '''Angels have the ability exorcise or kill demons by placing their hand upon their forehead. This ability is limited with lower ranked angels. Extremely powerful demons are immune to this power when a lower ranked angel. '''Induced Sedation: Angels have the ability to make humans go unconscious by placing two fingers upon their foreheads. Invisibility: Angels have the ability to be unseen to the naked eye. Invulnerability: '''Angels enhance the endurance to physical pain and the immunity systems of their human vessels. Angels are unaffected by all diseases. Although angels can become drunk but it takes extremely large amount of alcohol, an amount that would kill a normal human being. '''Vocal Mimicry: Angels have the ability to sound like any human they choose. Healing: Angels have the ability to heal any wound that a person possesses. Rapid Regeneration: Angels, inside vessels, enhance the regenerative abilities and system of their human vessels so that any damage that comes to their hosts' bodies is rejuvinated. Angels can also stop their vessels from aging and withering. Resurrection: '''Angels have the ability to bring back to life anyone they choose, regardless if the person's soul is in Heaven or Hell. Though if the person's soul is in Hell, an angel must go into Hell and retrieve the soul. If the resurrected person had their body cremated, angels can recreate the body. When an angel resurrects a human, all the scars the body previously had will be gone but an imprint of the angel's hand will be on the body. It seems that this ability does have its limitations, it seems that for an angel to recreate the body of a person, the angel must know the whereabouts of every cell of the person '''Time Manipulation: Angels have the ability to go back and forward through time. They also have the ability to time travel with others. This ability seems to be less difficult for archangels. Also, an angel's ability of time manipulation extends to the angel stopping the aging process of his or her host. As soon as an angel possesses a human, the body of the human vessel completely stops aging so that when the angel leaves their human host, their body is in the same condition as it was when the angel possessed the human. Weather Manipulation: '''They have the ability to disrupt the l weather patterns of the area they arrived in. '''Reality Warping: Angels have the ability to create anything out of thin air. Telepathy: Angels have the ability to communicate using their minds and read the minds of others. This ability also allows angels to enter the dreams of a person as well Memory Manipulation: '''Angels have the ability to take away and restore a human's memories. Angels can also implant fake memories into a human as well. '''Immortality: Although angels can die, they are essentially immortal due to the fact that disease nor time can kill them 'Weakness:' Archangel Angel Blade God 'Known Angels:' [[Michael|'Michael']] Gabriel Raphael Uriel Ariel [[Lucifer|'Lucifer']] Category:Supernatural Category:Angels